Gaust-Kreigor Super Heavy Combat Vehicle Model-1A
The Gaust-Kreigor Super Heavy Combat Vehicle Model-1A, also known as the Champion. The vehicle expemplifies Machina modular warfighting technology, with five variable main gun stations and four support hatches for crew operated or artillery weapons. The Vehicle is incredibly spacious on the inside as well, allowing it to house a swarm of troops. The vehicle mounts a single unfolding ramp door at the front, just below where the driver sits. Also, the side sponsons can be used as doors if there is not a sponson in place. At the back is the well armoured exhaust. In the standard layout, it carries sixteen Machina passengers. Modular Sections *Sponsons: Side hatches can be outfitted with a turret, in pairs. For every sponson, it can carry one less passenger, due to the space needed for the weapon. **Dual Lance Cannon: A pair of Lance cannons for anti tank duties **Flamer:A Powerful flame thrower than can torch swathes of targets, space and energy effecient as the fuel is carried on the sponson, though exposed. **6x Heavy Rifles:Energy effecient, space effecient .75 Heavy Rifles that can create a swarm of lethal anti infantry fire. **4x Heavy Machine Guns: Four 1 cal guns mounted in a turret, requires extra room inside the vehicle for the ammo, removing one passenger *Forward Mantlet:The Forward mantlet, right above the troop doors and beside the gunner give them the ability **Dual HMGs: Creates lethal anti infantry support fire directly to its front, standard equipment. **Rotary Cannons: Creates even more lethal swarms of infantry fire, requires removal of a passenger for extra room **Dual Lance Turret: Gives the tank forward anti tank abilities, but the extra generators require the space normally reserved for a passenger. **Targetting System: A powerful targetting system with LIDAR, optical, thermal and Sat Link targetting systems. Used in conjunction with the 'God Hammer' Missile Launcher *Commander's Hatch: Tough equipped with all round camera positions, it can be further suplanted **Commanders Hatch: A simple enough hatch to allow the commander to look out and observe combat **Periscope: Allows saftey at the cost of visibility **Remote Operated Heavy Storm Rifle: Gives the Commander the ability to defend his position **Remote Operated TOW: Gives the Commander the ability to reach out and 'touch' a tank. **Battlefield Observation System: Consists of LIDAR, Optical and Thermal scanners and radio equipment. Requires the removal of five personel for command and control systems. *Secondary Gunner Hatch: Despite the armament of the tank, it has close blind spots which can be covered by a good deal of heavy fire power **Pintle Mounted Heavy Storm Rifle: A Pintle Mounted Gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for close-medium defence against infantry. **Pintle Mounted Fusion Cannon: A Pintle Mounted gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for incredibly close range defence against armoured vehicles **Pintle Mounted Flame Projector: A Pintle Mounted gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for close defence against infantry **God Hammer Missile Battery: Anti tank missiles that can devastate enemy armour at range, works in conjunction with forward targetter. Requires removal of four personel for firing systems and ammo. **Foe Hammer Missile Battery: Missile Launcher with intergrated optical targetter for line of site and Sat Link uplink for targetting data. Contains Four Missiles that dispense munitions to the battlefield, such as anti infantry mines or anti tank mines. Requires the removal of four personnel. **Sledge Hammer Missile Battery: Missile Launcher with intergrated optical targetter for line of site and Sat Link uplink for targetting data. Contains ten guided Missiles that are for accurate artillery purposes. **Claw Hammer Missile Battery: Anti Air Missile Launcher with intergrated optical and thermal targetter for line of site and RADAR for targetting data. Contains twenty Missiles that dispense munitions to the battlefield, such as anti infantry mines or anti tank mines. Requires the removal of four personnel. **War Hammer Rocket Battery: Rocket Artillery with computer simulated fire control. Holds 24 high Explosive rockets. Requires the removal of four personnel. *Support Position: A Position that can support specialist equipment **Sat Uplink: Allows the tank to use satillite Communication **Search Light: Turreted Search Light to scan the darkness for enemies, but makes the tank vulnerable to attack. *Other **Extra Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with heavy, performance reducing Kregior made Armoured plates **Ballistic Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with Gaust made None Explosive Reactive Armour that can give the tank a even more formidable vehicle against shaped charged weapons. **Model-1 Frag Dischargers: A Mako made attachement, mounting twelve frag grenade discharges that shoot a number of Frag air burst explosives over the battlefield, good for routing enemy infantry in cover **Model-2 Frag Dischargers: A Modified version, with the frag dischargers aimed forward to enable more accurate, closer effect frag airburst but is less effective against entrenched troops Popular Variants *Champion: The Standard layout, it contains a pair of sponson Lance guns and a pair of HMGs in the forward mantlet. This gives it a balance of fire power and a passenger capacity of 14, making it a great IFV or supply vehicle. *Combat Champion: Mounts no sponsons, giving it 16 passengers *War Champion: Mounts two sets of six Heavy Rifles, Forward Rotary cannon turret and Frag Dispensers. Carries 13 passengers, ideal for IFV asssault *Great Champion: Carries Frag Dispensers, rotary cannon turret and two flamer turrets, ideal in urban combat for infantry assault, carriers 13 passengers *Grand Champion: Command vehicle, with top mounted Command sensor, armoured camera in Mantle and two sets of four HMGs. Carries 8 personel, usually command personel *Hunting Champion: Carriers a forward Targetting system, two dual Sponson Lances and a Claw Hammer Missile system. Makes a ideal anti tank sniper. Carries 8 personel. *Armoured Champion: Tank Hunting tank, carriers a pair of forward dual lances and four sets of dual Lances, making it a tank destroyer of the highest standard. Carries only 7 personel. *Battle Champion: Carries a rotary cannon, two sponson HMGS and two sponson Heavy Rifle sets, and carries 11 personel. Quotes Gallery Image:M1252409 99120101010 SMLandraidermain 873x627.jpg|Champion Image:SMLandRaiderCrusader 150 87.gif|War Champion Image:M1860184 99120101070 40kSMRedeemer1 873x627.jpg|Great Champion Image:Prom2.jpg|Grand Champion Image:Helios3.jpg|Hunting Champion Image:LRA1.jpg|Kreigor Armour Image:LRA2.jpg|Gaust Armour